1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of a controller such as a shifting controller that is operated from a driver""s seat of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a controller that can be selectively positioned within a predetermined range in a front to rear direction of the vehicle that is optimum for the driver.
2. Background Information
Typically, a shift lever that outputs a transmission signal to the transmission is located on one side of the driver""s seat in an automobile. Thus, the shift lever is provided as a xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d for the transmission. The shift lever often electronically operates the transmission. Specifically, by tilting the shift lever in a forward direction or in a rearward direction, an electromechanical signal is sent to the transmission, such that the driver can select a desired transmission gear. This type of arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-70405. A shift lever of this type is typically located in a center console or an armrest, which is provided on one side of the driver""s seat. The front to rear position of the shift lever is fixed to the vehicle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved controller structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
It has been discovered that in a conventional shift lever arrangement, the driver""s seat moves in a front to rear direction to conform to the driver""s size and driving posture. However, the front to rear position of the shift lever is fixed. As a result, when a small driver moves the driver""s seat to the most forward position, the shift lever may be positioned too far to the rear of the driver""s seat for the small driver to use comfortably. Similarly, when a large driver moves the driver""s seat to the most rearward position, the shift lever may be positioned too forward of the driver""s seat for the large driver to use comfortably. Accordingly, the front to rear position of the shift lever may not be the optimum one for the driver.
This invention has been conceived in view of the shortcomings of the conventional technology described above. Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a controller positioning structure for a vehicle in which the controller, such as a shift lever, can be moved to an optimum front to rear position for a particular driver.
The foregoing object can be attained by providing a controller positioning structure for a vehicle, comprising a controller and a controller moving mechanism. The controller is configured to output a vehicle control signal. The controller moving mechanism is configured to be mounted adjacent a lateral side of a driver""s seat of the vehicle. The controller moving is configured to selectively move in a front to rear direction of the vehicle and to selectively stop at any desired position within a front to rear movable range. The controller moving mechanism is operatively coupled to the controller such that the controller moves in the front to rear direction of the vehicle.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, disclose a preferred embodiments of the present invention.